A Little Thing Called Life
by xxDevil-Childxx
Summary: Good girl, Cassie, movies to Tulsa and is officially a greaser. She starts dating Dallas and looses all the good girl in her, but she wants to be a good girl again, good girls wouldn't the mistakes that she did... but maybe its not a mistake.


**Author Note:**  
OK! So I decided to edit and revise and fix this book, so, like most people, I have started at the beginning. And, like most people, I will make my way through the books to the end. OK. I hope you love this chapter, READ ON!  
_- xxDevil-Childxx_

P.S.  
And I don't own: Ponyboy, Sodapop, Darry, Dally, Two-Bit, or Johnny. I wish I did though :( But... I do own Cassie and Ali! So TAKE THAT S.E. HINTON!

*cough, cough* sorry you had to see that...

* * *

The blazing sun beat down on me as I got out of the car. The house, or I guess I should call it my house, was a faded yellow color, a two story. The yard was a mess and the mailbox was shabby. It didn't take me long to figure out my dad didn't make it big in Washington, like he had promised, but I didn't know it was this bad. When my mom saw my expression she put her arm around me.

"Oh honey," she said, lightly rubbing my arm, "its not too bad. We can put some flowers around the porch and walkway, we'll mow the lawn, it'll look good as new!" She brushed her hair through my white-blonde hair and I looked into her blue eyes, the same ones I had.

"Right," I muttered and walked inside.

The house smelled musty, but at least the carpet was freshly cleaned, though you couldn't really tell. It seemed like every inch of the house was covered in boxes. I heard my dad walking towards the room so I quickly ducked back outside and ran in the direction we just came form

It turned out the direction I was heading in led me to town. I walked around a bit, until I was lost. Very, very lost. My parents were probably thoroughly pissed at me, and I felt eyes on me as I walked along the sidewalk.

"Fresh meat," I heard a boy whisper behind me, and looked around only for my eyes to fall, terrified, upon a boy standing behind me. He was tall, with brown hair, and he was strong. I could tell just by looking at him I had no chance in hell of a fight.

"Oh god…" I hurriedly ran away towards a more populated part of town, with no luck. He caught up to me in no time.

"Where you runnin' to, huh grease?" He asked me, backing me up against a brick wall and putting his arms on both sides of me. I was trapped.

"N-nowhere," I muttered, trying my hardest not to cry. I normally don't ever cry, but this was just too much! "I d-don't know you, I-I didn't do a-anything!" I stuttered out.

"Of course you don't know me!" He got really close to my face and I turned away, "Why would I associate with the likes of you? Your trash! You're-"

"What the hell is going on?" I saw a girl and a boy walking, the girls face was scared and the boy was angry.

"Why don't you mind your own business, grease?" My eyes were shifting between the two, and occasionally to the girl. I assumed my fear was plastered on my face. The brown haired boy released his arms from around me and I ran away. The girl chased after me when the first punch was thrown.

"Hey!" She called and I slowed down. "Hey…" She said softer. "You okay? Want a smoke?"

"No." I shook my head and stared at her. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"You're new, ain't ya?" she approached me slowly and continued "because anyone who lived here would know better than to walk the-"

"Yeah I'm new. I'm new and I'm lost." I admitted.

"Well then, nice to meet you lost, I'm Ali." She put out her hand for me to shake it. I looked at her, my face blank… then I started laughing.

"I'm Cassie." I shook her hand and she smiled.

"Well, Cassie, maybe I need to teach you a few things about Tulsa…"

* * *

School came next, well the next Monday I mean. I had to find everything by myself. I wasn't looking forward to it. Or the 'new girl' stares. Or the teachers introducing me. Or anything. My parents couldn't move me to a new place at the beginning of the year, nope, they had to do it with two months left in the year.

Two friggin' months.

It was with my stubborn and unhappy attitude that I walked to school that morning. There were three boys that lived across the street, two were around my age, and that was all the teen connection I had on my block. Of both boys only one, the youngest I assumed, went to school. I saw him walk silently in front of me.

It was kind of nice. It was too hot here, and the sun was a bit too bright, but it wasn't that bad. I'm sure it was just because I was used to Washington's rain and cloudy skies, I would adjust.

"Pony!" A car pulled over next to the boy in front of me, "you forgot you're report!" A blonde, and very handsome, boy stepped out of the old car and handed the younger boy a piece of paper.

"Thanks Sodapop." Pony? Sodapop? Where did they pick up those nicknames? "Can I get a ride with you today?"

Sodapop ran his hand through his hair "Sure, get in."

"Soda!" A voice called from the car, obviously annoyed.

"Shut it, Steve." He replied as Pony got in the car.

I passed them silently and they sped off. I'd have to save up for a car. I was sixteen, after all, and walking wasn't getting much more fun.

Once I was at school I realized it wasn't as bad as expected, and it was pretty easy fining my locker. Turning the dial I about had a heard attack when someone hit the locker next to mine.

"Well if it aint the new greaser girl." I looked to see, the girl who's boyfriend kept me from getting god knows what.

I chuckled lightly, "Yeah, whats with the greaser thing?"

She looked at me like I was stupid, "Greasers? The poor side? The beat up, roughed up West side? We just are what we are." She shrugged.

"Right….?"

"Ali."

"Ali! Right, gosh I'm sorry, I'm so bad with names." I admitted sheepishly, stuffing some books in my locker, peaking at my schedule and map of the high school.

"It's fine, who you got?" Ali snatched my schedule and read it eagerly. "Harris, Finnigin, and Morris! Not bad misses A.P. classes! You've got 5th and 3rd period with me, Dawson and Bailey."

"Oh, cool." I said and looked it over again.

"Yeah, let me just set you up with the buddy system…. Oh Lynn! Ellen!" Two girls came over to us, one red head and another with jet black hair, both petite but looking fiery. "Okay this here" - Ali jutted her head towards the red head- "is Lynn, you have first period with her, Ellen you have second with. This is Cassie."

"Hey Cassie," Lynn piped up.

"Nice shorts," Ellen added.

"Hi, and thanks." I smiled at them, it was a bit odd but oh well. Better to start off knowing people than to start off alone.

"Don't let the soc's get to you too much." Ali said, walking away, as the first bell rang.

* * *

I was happy to be home, to be calm and quiet. The populated, loud, crazy Tulsa High School is nothing like my old school, with less than about a thousand kids. I miss that.

I had nothing to do, so I pulled out my homework. Once that was done I had less than two hours before my mom would be home to start dinner, so I walked upstairs and unpacked the rest of my things. Normally I would go out for a walk, but after the other day's performance, I ruled against it.

A half an hour later the phone rang. Oddly, I had forgotten we had one. It was my mom.

"Darling, would you go pick up some things from the corner store? I left money in the cookie jar. Just get some milk, eggs, chicken, and potatoes." I agreed and headed out to town. The corner store was, to my surprise, not on the corner. It was actually smashed between a book shop and a drug store. Odd. It was small and everything was easy to find, the corner store reminded me of home, except for the extra sunshine through the window.

The bag was annoyingly bulky and I couldn't see where I was going, causing me to bump into something. That something turned out to be a someone.

"Oh sorry," I muttered.

"Watch where you're going Blondie!" The boy I bumped in to was gorgeous, but it looked like he was annoyed, but really it seemed he was playing a game.

"You don't have to be mean! Blondie!" The nerve of these people! I got some looks when I back talked him, apparently I did something that was a definite no-no.

"What did you say? Huh? What was that broad?" He growled. He was different than the boy the other day, this kid was just having fun, the other guy wasn't.

"I said: you don't have to be mean. Now back off, honestly is this all you do all day? Pick on girls? And could you please be more original than hair color?" With that I stomped off, I could feel the boys eyes glairing at me. The other boys seemed to be shocked that I had stood up to him, I guess it didn't happen that often.

I started running when I turned the corner, just in case. And was panting when I got home, so tired I fell down on the sidewalk.

"Hey! You okay?" Sodapop stood over me curiously, he was shadowed by Pony. He stretched out a hand to help me up.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said, taking his hand. I stood up and picked up the bag.

"You're pale as a ghost!" Pony added.

"I'm from Washington, I'm always that way." I smiled at the thought. The boys looked me over and decided I wasn't afraid, I suppose.

"You were running awful fast…"

"Oh, I was afraid this guy was going to chase me, he wasn't very happy I back talked him."

"What'd he look like?" Pony was really curious.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, pissed off."

"Sounds like Dallas," Soda said with a smile, which turned into full out laughter. "Poor girl, messing with Dallas Winston is not the brightest thing to do."

"Yeah, I'll remember that…" My mom's car pulled in the drive and suddenly the boys looked awkward as she got out.

"Hello Cassie, who are these boys?"

"I'm Sodapop Curtis, this is my little brother Ponyboy, we just came over-"

"to introduce themselves." I finished, if my mom knew I was talking to strangers and being chased by boys she'd throw a fit.

"Ah, well I'm Mrs. Andrews, you've met Cassie I assume. Is your mother home?"

Ponyboy looked like he was going to be sick. "Our parents died a few months ago. We live with our brother, Darry."

"I'm sorry to hear that," My mother looked distraught, "well, you're welcome to dinner at our house if your brother ever has to work late."

"Thank you Mrs. Andrews. We've got to be going now." I waved as they walked back to their house.  
"Such nice boys." my mom said and helped me carry the bags in the house.

"Yeah," I agreed.

* * *

The next day at school the weirdest thing happened. I was asked out, by a soc. This wasn't just any soc though, he was like super soc. I rolled my eyes at first, knowing it was a prank.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" I growled furiously. He smirked.  
"Come on just one date." I rolled my eyes and tried to get by him, he blocked me.

"Leave me alone damn it!"

"Just-"

Snap. My hand flew out and hit him. Hard. I could tell it hurt him because my knuckles were on fire. I never let it show though as I walked by him and up to Ali.

"Hey." Ignore the pain. Ignore the pain. Smile. Just ignore it. It will go away.

"Instant Karma, Bob!" She screamed across the parking lot. "You're amazing! You seriously just punched Bob! I love you!" Ali hugged me tightly and I laughed. When she released me I took a bow, Ali and the other girls applauded me.

Later, in Social Studies, Ali and I were having a conversation on whom I knew now.

"Did you know Sodapop Curtis and Ponyboy Curtis' parents died?" I asked quietly when the teachers back was turned.

Again she gave me that you-must-be-stupid look "Everyone does, Cassie, how'd you find out?"

"He told me."

"You talked to Sodapop Curtis?" Her eyebrows rose in disbelief, but she said it just a little too loud…

"Ali Williams! Would you care to tell us what I just said?" Mr. Dawson asked angrily.

"Not really, sir." Ali's clever retort had me trying not to burst out laughing. I caught the glare from the teacher and I stopped immediately.

"Lose the attitude Miss Williams, and pay attention." I wish I could tell him that it was no use, she was just too stubborn, but I think he already knew and doesn't care.

"Yes sir!" She saluted him military style and I laughed, earning another glare. When his back was turned again I took out a sheet of paper and scribbled down _Yeah I talked to Sodapop, he lives across the street from me._ Making sure he wouldn't look back, I handed her the paper. She didn't write for very long before handing it back to me. _I'm coming over tonight._

* * *

Over the next month Ali and I got closer, she would come over almost every day. Sometimes we would watch to see if Sodapop would come home early, or the boys would play football. Sometimes they did and she'd get real happy. It didn't take a genius to figure out how she felt about the hottest boy in Tulsa.

"Hey, Ali?" I asked her while she was practically drooling over every pass he made. "why do you like Soda so much?" I expected to get what most girls say, the whole 'haven't you see him? He's so hot' thing.

"He's happy, a lot. And he's funny, and he doesn't think he's smart but he is! He can take a car apart and put it back together. He's nice, and caring. He's not a hood, he doesn't drink, almost never smokes. I like everything about him." She got this lovey-dovey voice while she talked, and I learned the fact he was gorgeous was just a great bonus to her, she loved his personality, not his face. And I think that's hard to find a girl like that. Well, it must be hard for Soda, at least.

When we weren't watching Soda, or listening to Ali talk about Soda, we were doing random things. One day we'd sneak in to the movies, another day we'd go run around at the park like little kids. Whatever we did, it was always fun. I felt bad because Ali spent so much time with me that her mom must miss her, but she told me her mom is almost never home, only long enough to make food and pay the bills. After that was done she'd head out to her boyfriends for the rest of the time. It must suck, not having parents to be there with you.

Before we knew it, Summer had come upon us, and we were out of school to celebrate three months of freedom.

* * *

**Author Note:**

So there it is! One chapter revised, edited, and re-written! I hope you like it! I really divided it up and added a whole more to it. I hope you all love it!

_- xxDevilChildxx_


End file.
